<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【古白】梦醒时分 by ETE_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323410">【古白】梦醒时分</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77'>ETE_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>办公室恋情x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byakuran/Guido Greco</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【古白】梦醒时分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>会议结束后，古伊德突然收到白兰“要不要一起去海边散步”的盛情邀请。他下意识地想要拒绝，却在之后对方整整两分钟的微笑注视中妥协了。他敏感地觉察出这其中大概有隐情。虽然白兰一直以来给他的印象都看似随和、不拘小节，实则极度危险又令人捉摸不透。此外古伊德还注意到，首领办公室里的白色曼陀罗比以往开得更盛了。</p>
    <p>深冬，随浪潮卷来的海风腥咸而凄冷。那冷仿佛要深入骨髓中去——显然，密鲁菲奥雷的制服丝毫不挡风——古伊德不自觉咬紧牙关缩了缩脖子，然而仍难以抑制身体一阵又一阵小幅度的颤抖。他远远地跟在白兰后面，因为只有跟那个男人并肩而行的画面是他无论如何无法想象的。白兰的背影瘦削、挺拔，步履平稳，丝毫看不出被同等的寒冷所扰。</p>
    <p>古伊德看到沙滩上白兰留下的一排深深浅浅的脚印，忽然心血来潮踩了上去。有时冲上来的水浪淹没了痕迹，他会立刻凭借记忆再在那地方踩上一脚。做这种毫无意义的事使他的精神慢慢放松了下来，直到面前传来枪栓被拉开的声音。</p>
    <p>“白兰大人，您这是……？”</p>
    <p>端着枪的男人冲他微微一笑，古伊德一瞬间紧张得几乎血液倒流，四周的海浪声仿佛顷刻变成一片嘈扰的耳鸣。</p>
    <p>“为什么要对我说谎呢？”</p>
    <p>“我不明白白兰大人的意思……”</p>
    <p>古伊德在说出这句话时意外于自己没有否认，而是毫不犹豫地选择回避。事实上，他从一开始就抱着“身份已经被揭穿”的觉悟和压力在替白兰工作，那样令他时刻能够清醒地明确自己的立场，以及对于随时可能迎来的死亡有适当的心理准备。</p>
    <p>「你要面对的敌人非常棘手。他是一个极度危险的男人。」</p>
    <p>六道骸的话音在脑海中不断回响，现在听来却已像是久远之前的传闻。他从什么时候开始松懈的呢？他从什么时候露出破绽的呢？古伊德扪心自问。他感到胸口发堵，此刻溺水一般痛苦的感觉令他难以分辨现实与记忆。</p>
    <p>“你是谁？你应该是谁？你需要成为谁？”</p>
    <p>“我……”</p>
    <p>我应该是骸先生的手下，我需要成为他为了打入密鲁菲奥雷内部而伪装成的雷欧那鲁德·利比这个男人。而我……我是——</p>
    <p>“古伊德·格雷科。”</p>
    <p>被叫出名字的那一刻，枪响了。古伊德后知后觉地低下头，从腹部不断涌出的鲜血立刻将白色的制服染红了。紧接着他双腿一软，扑通一声跪进沙子里，又从口中喷出一大口血。狼狈、混乱、晕眩，然而却没有意料之中的疼痛。他看向不远处朝他开枪的男人，不知怎地眼泪忽然涌上眼眶。</p>
    <p>“白兰大人，我……”一口气喘不上来，他只得断断续续地说，“我对您说了谎，我不是他，我不是他……！”</p>
    <p>还在狱中时就已经听闻那个男人的名字，可要是没有六道骸，古伊德不认为他和白兰会有任何交集的可能。已经杀了十五个人的他要说对这个世界还有任何留恋——</p>
    <p>「我们只要把该做的事都做了，就会变得很幸福了。」</p>
    <p>白兰那时候到底想说什么，他明明在那一瞬间摆脱六道骸的意识领会到了。即便不是从那一刻开始，那双眼睛——倒映着楼宇、蓝空、欲望、野心，还有他自己的那双摄人心魄的紫色眼睛——也早已深深刻进他脑海，烙铁一般烫热，时不时刺痛着他的身心。而那句话，那句伪装与迎合的开场白，却令他再难以抛开本已经决定舍弃的自我，以及义无反顾为“使命”毅然奔赴死亡的决心。</p>
    <p>古伊德攥紧拳头，指缝间夹杂着一堆零散的沙砾。我该做的事，我需要完成的事、我的责任……并不能令我感到真正的幸福啊。我已经连“只是想成为自己”这种事也早就不在乎了，一切只为骸先生能达到他的目的。装作不知情却心知肚明、互相做戏给对方看的人是六道骸和白兰，不是他和白兰。如果古伊德·格雷科真的存在的话，他会对白兰怎么说？</p>
    <p>「您就是白兰先生？我之前曾听闻您和您家族的事迹，没想到您这么年轻——失礼了。我现在的情况糟糕透顶，我还杀了一名狱警……」</p>
    <p>眼泪从古伊德眼底涌出，就像从他腹部汩汩流淌的鲜血一样，止也止不住。哭泣声夹杂着干呕似的咳嗽，他再难以掩饰此刻感慨激动的心情。既恐惧又惭愧，既绝望又悲伤，古伊德终于意识到自己对白兰的感情产生了多大程度的扭曲：在不经意间已经偏折到理智难以理解的轨道——白兰终于还是诱发了他心底某种致命的冲动，在这之前，他仿佛从未真正活过。</p>
    <p>「清醒一点，古伊德·格雷科。我可以救你，可以让你证明自己的价值。我们是同类。」</p>
    <p>「我不需要拯救……我只想被你认可，然后通过自己的方式明白自己活着的意义。」</p>
    <p>曚昽的视线中忽然映出一个深色的轮廓，古伊德不由睁大了眼睛，只见一个浑身漆黑的男人出现在了白兰身后，黑影中只有鬼魅般一红一蓝闪烁着的两颗光点。</p>
    <p>“骸先生……！白兰大人，快逃！”</p>
    <p>——什么？自己在说什么？</p>
    <p>枪从白兰手中脱落，三叉戟自背后将他的胸膛贯穿。白兰脸上显出怔惊之色，随即便被疼痛扭曲了。他的身体宛如木偶一般僵硬地杵在原地，接着缓缓被那团黑影啮咬、吞噬。</p>
    <p>「你做得很好，古伊德，我果然没有看错你。只不过，这个男人是我的猎物。你会见证我亲手将他毁灭的那一天。所以在那之前，你只需要完成你分内的事就好——我可爱的……雷欧。」</p>
    <p>古伊德猛地睁开眼，从沙发上一个翻身坐起，背上的制服已经被大片冷汗浸湿了。他意识到这里是首领办公室，余光中有盛放的白色曼陀罗。他大口大口地喘着粗气，半晌才惊觉白兰坐在他脚边的沙发上，正笑眯眯地盯着他，鼓着一半腮帮子，嘴巴里多半是在咀嚼棉花糖。</p>
    <p>“雷欧君，你做噩梦啦？”</p>
    <p>他努力舒缓着梦中的惊悸，待呼吸有所平稳才心虚地对上对方的视线。</p>
    <p>“抱歉，属下……”</p>
    <p>“会议结束之后就立刻倒下了，吓了我一跳呢。没事吗？昨晚又熬夜工作了吗？”</p>
    <p>“我没事。抱歉，让白兰大人担心了。”</p>
    <p>“不用勉强。雷欧君现在是我的传令官，算是我身边很亲近的人了，然而还是不停地‘大人’、‘大人’这么叫，真让人困扰啊……”</p>
    <p>还是熟悉的声调、还是既亲密又疏远的口吻、还是熟悉的笑容、还是令人捉摸不透的……那双眼睛。白兰接下来还说了什么古伊德完全没听进去，来自内心深处一种强烈的渴望驱使他将手伸向对方——仿佛还身处半梦半醒间——他已经在动手解白兰制服衣领上的扣带。</p>
    <p>“雷欧君……？”</p>
    <p>他没有注意对方疑惑的眼神，不去在意那散漫的质问，他只是在不被外力制止的情况下，凭借自己的意志做自己想做的事。白兰身上的制服已经滑落到肩头，在看到那片光洁的胸口上完好无损的肌肤时，古伊德终于松了一口气，彻底从梦魇中清醒了。</p>
    <p>没有伤痕、没有血污、没有残存的黑色影子，白兰还是白兰，他的上司、密鲁菲奥雷的首领。</p>
    <p>“哈哈……你真的睡糊涂啦，雷欧君？忽然对我作出这么失礼的举动，还真不像你啊。是我向第六部队的队长抱怨你的行为，还是你自己递交辞职申请呢？“</p>
    <p>辨别出那夹杂着笑音的声调中明显的调侃意味，古伊德没有再向之前那样变得局促不安。他向前移动了些位置，同时伸出手犹豫地、小心翼翼地将白兰搂入怀中。</p>
    <p>“不……还请让我在白兰先生身边多工作一段时间。”</p>
    <p>“不刺过来吗？”被他抱着的人忽然压低了声音，“袖子里的匕首……就是为了这种时刻准备的吧。”</p>
    <p>“即便是谎言，白兰先生也要听吗？”</p>
    <p>“我对雷欧君的事一直很好奇呢。”</p>
    <p>“那是……习惯。用于防身的，您知道。”</p>
    <p>“原来如此。”</p>
    <p>他们就着搂抱的姿势静坐了一会儿。随着一阵空了的糖袋被揉瘪的声音，白兰再一次向他提出了惯常的邀请。</p>
    <p>“我们去吃饭吧，雷欧君。”</p>
    <p>「不要去。」</p>
    <p>「没有那个必要。」</p>
    <p>「像以往那样拒绝他。」</p>
    <p>古伊德闭了闭眼，努力压下心底那个略显躁动和不满的声音。接着，他礼貌地笑了笑，谦逊而腼腆地说道：</p>
    <p>“那么属下就恭敬不如从命了——吃白兰先生喜欢的拉面和饺子吧。”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>